Gnome Ball (minigame)
This article is about the minigame. For the item, see Gnome Ball. Gnome Ball is one of three minigames in RuneScape Classic. It is located within the Tree Gnome Stronghold and can be a fun unconventional alternative to training Agility. The Game To begin the game, talk to the Gnome Ball referee. After explaining the game, he'll toss you a gnome ball. The goal of the game is to toss the ball through the Goal at the other end of field to score. However, between you and the goal are a number of Gnome Ballers who will try to tackle the ball away from you if you get close enough. If they fail, they will say "grrr" in a disgruntled tone but if they succeed they will shout "yeah". If a Gnome Baller succeeds in stealing away your gnome ball, you must use the right click "tackle" option in order to steal it back. Unlike RuneScape 2, there is no graphical change to the Gnome Baller who has your stolen gnome ball, so it is very important to pay attention to which one actually has it. You will take 1-3 points of damage from being tackled or from failing to tackle a Gnome Baller depending on your hits. In addition, there are two Gnome Ballers dressed in orange and located on the sides of the field with a right click option to "pass" the gnome ball to. They will hold the ball for approximately three seconds, allowing you to get farther up the field without having to worry about being tackled, before passing the ball back to you. However, these Gnome Ballers can also be tackled (you will be notified in the chat window). If this happens, you must go back to the referee to get another ball. Alternatively, if you bring a friend, you can pass the ball to them within the game to allow them to score. To score, you must get close enough to the goal and use the left click "shoot" option on the gnome ball. It is possible to miss the goal, upon which you must go back to the referee to get another ball and start all over. If you score, the gnome cheerleaders will cheer for you. Rewards Throughout the game, you are rewarded with Ranged and Agility experience. Unlike RuneScape 2, you do not gain a gnome ball to take outside the Gnome Ball Field upon completion of a game. However, there are other methods of smuggling a Gnome Ball past the gate. For more information, see the Gnome Ball page. The experience recieved for the first 4 goals varies on distance from the net. Every 5 goals, you will be rewarded with an agility bonus. Gallery Gnome Ball - Score.png|Scoring first goal Screenshot from 2018-08-01 19.03.41.png|Scoring second goal Screenshot from 2018-08-02 11.35.26.png|Scoring third goal Screenshot from 2018-08-02 11.42.28.png|Scoring fourth goal Gnome Ball Agility Bonus.png|Scoring fifth goal Screenshot from 2018-08-02 12.43.47.png|Passing the Gnome Ball Screenshot from 2018-08-02 12.44.29.png|Wide shot image of the field See also *Fence *Statue Category:Minigames Category:Agility Category:Ranged Category:Gnome Ball